mon séjour à paris par Duo Maxwell
by misao maxwell
Summary: bah je pense que le titre est assez expressif. YAOI


Disclaimer: Ca a pas changé ils sont toujours pas à moi z'appartiennent à Sunrise et Cie.

Mon Séjour à Paris (D.M.)

C'était les grandes vacances et Duo ayant réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté en travaillant tout le moi de juillet avait décidé de monter quelques jours à paris afin de faire les boutiques de mangas et rencontrer Hilde dont il avait fait connaissances sur le net. Il venait d'avoir son bac L avec mention bien et avait décidé avec son meilleur ami d'aller passer une année sabatique aux états unis avant d'entrer en fac. Ils devaient partir à la fin du moi d'août pour aller vivre dans une des nombreuse maison que Quatre possédait là bas aini qu'un peu partout dans le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit son train allait bientôt arriver en gare d'austerlitz et il lui restait encore quatre bonnes heures pour se rendre à St Lazar où devait le rejoindre la jeune fille à sa pause de midi. Hilde était serveuse dans un bar pendant les vacances. Duo attrapa son sac à dos et rejoignit le métro où il étudia le plan. Il lui faudrait donc prendre le 5 jusqu'à la Madeleine puis le 14 jusqu'à Saint Lazar. Rien de bien compliquer. Bénissant l'invention des couleurs sans lesquelles ces plans seraient illisibles, il grimpa dans le métro qui venait d'arriver. Le changement de métro se fut plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il s'installa à l'avant du météore s'extasiant comme un enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau joujou. Lorsqu'il arriva à Saint Lazar il lui restait encore quelques trois heures et demi à attendre. Il pris d'assaut la fnac pendant près de deux heures puis parti flaner dans le quartier. Quel idiot il faisait, il aurait du demander le nom et l'adresse du bar où elle travaillait à Hilde pour pouvoir l'enkikiner un peu avant l'heure surrtout avec le temps couvert qu'il faisait. Bah tant pis, il ferait les boutiques!

A midi et demi, la jeune fille la rejoignit au point de rendez vous toujours vêtue de son uniforme de serveuse composée d'une jupe noir et d'une chemise rouges qu'elle acoompagnait d'une paire de basket. Après lui avoir fait la bise et lui avoir demandé comment c'était passé son voyage, la jeune fille le conduisit au restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Ils passèrent une heure et demi à manger et blablater joyeusement puis la Hilde dû retourner travailler. Duo la raccompagna en profitant pour repérer dans quel bar elle travaillait puis ils se séparèrent après s'être donner rendez-vous à 16h30 au même endroit que la première foi. Duo profita de son après midi pour étudier consciencieusement le plan du métro afin de pouvoir facilement retrouver son hôtel en début de soirée puis vint se poser dans le bar de la jeune fille où il enchaina les verres de lait en attendant la fin de son service. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, la jeune fille lui fit faire le tour des boutiques de mangas qu'elle connaissait lui indiquant tous les trucs pratiques et en particulier là ou on pouvait dénicher des shonen aï et yaoi pas cher. Ah oui Duo était gay et même si ses parents avaient du mal à l'accepter, ses amis eux le concevait tout à fait surtout celles qui, comme Hilde, était des fans acharnées de yaoi. Quelques emplettes et heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent et Duo du mettre en pratique le plan auquel il avait réfléchi pour rejoindre son hôtel. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la gare de lyon.

POV de Duo

Bon alors d'après les indications je doit prendre sortie boulevard Diderot. C'est bien beau leurs conneries mais elle apparait nullepart cette put... de sortie. Bon calme Duo! Quitte à se perdre, il faut se perdre avec assurance! non mais qu'es ce que je raconte moi voilà que je débloque complètement...quoi que...c'est pas nouveau. Enfin bref t'es perdu et bah il te suffit de demander ton chemin. Raaaaah...Fucking Shit pourquoi es-ce qu'ils accélèrent tous le pas quand tu les abordes? Zont peur de quoi je vais pas les manger! Ah ces parisiens j'vous jures. A tiens! enfin une personne gentille qui s'arrête!

"-Excusez moi vous sauriez pas où se trouve la sortie boulevard Diderot s'il vous plait?

-Euh nan désolée je suis pas d'ici me répondit la brunette avant de continuer son chemin"

Et bah d'accord les seuls qui prennent la peine de t'aider à trouver ton chemin bah ils peuvent pas parce qu'ils habitent pas ici! Bon calme toi Duo y'a un plan là-bas tu trouvera surement ce que tu cherches. Bah même pas! ils sont vraiment mal expliqués ces plans et ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure que je tourne en rond dans c'te gare à me parler tout seul.

"-Vous êtes perdu? me demande un jeune homme surement plus vieux que moi aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux azurés.

-Nan je suis pas perdu on a juste déplacer ma sortie répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

-je voi...et qu'elle sortie vous cherchez.

-boulevard Diderot grommellai-je.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est tout à fait à l'autre bout de la gare! suivez moi je vais vous y conduire."

Mouais...y me parait quand même louche ce type enfin bon j'ai pas trop le choix je compte pas non plus dormir ici et puis dans le pire des cas je sais me défendre j'ai quand même six ans de ninjutsu et une première dan de kendo et de karaté à mon actif. Oh mais c'est ma sortie! tout compte fait j'avais tord de me méfier ce type était vraiment sympa! Je le remercie et m'empresse de regagner l'air de dehors. Bon me reste plus qu'à trouver mon hôtel. Bon...normalement il me suffit de remonter la grande avenue dans ce sens et c'est la quatrième petite rue à droite. yataaaaaaaa c'est bien ça! Et bah c'était laborieux mais j'y suis arrivé! Je pousse la porte de l'hôtel et me dirige vers l'accueil.

"-bonjour! j'avais reservé une chambre au nom de Maxwell comme le café1

-Ah oui nous sommes désolé monsieur mais nous avons eu un problème avec votre chambre nous sommes complets mais nous allons vous trouver une chambre en face ne vous inquiétez pas"

Et bah décidément c'est ma soirée. Bon cinq minutes plus tard je suis envoyer dans l'hôtel d'en face où les prix sont légèrement plus élevés et cerise sur le gâteau j'ai la migraine.

Je ne regarde même pas le standardiste et récupère mon pass avant d'aller m'affaler sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que la faim ne se passe ressentir autant que ma migraine ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Aussi bien remonté je m'empresse de descendre à l'accueuil.

"-Z'auriez pas une aspirine et l'adresse d'un bon resto pas trop loin et pas trop cher parceque figurez vous qu'en plus que de devoir allez dans un hôtel plus cher malgré avoir reserver ailleurs je me retrouve affamé avec une migraine carabinée demandais-je acide au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Trowa tu me remplace je prends ma pause! s'exclama mon standartiste sans une réponse à mon égard"

Mais ma parole c'est qu'il m'ignore! C'est pas parceque je le regarde pas qu'il faut qu'il fasse comme si j'étais invisible! Je paye pas 58 euros la nuit pour être délibérement ignoré. Non mais faut pas se...

"-On y va me demande mon standardiste me sortant de mes pensés

-Gneuh? m'étonnais-je en levant pour la première foi mon regard vers lui."

Waw! Pas mal du tout! Ce mec est carrément à tomber! Il a des ses yeux bleus ! Surment métissé asiatique! Tien...il à passé sa veste.

"-Je t'emmène dans un resto sympa m'informa t'il me sortant de ma contemplation. C'est bien ce que tu voulais.

-Euh oui...merci...Je m'appelle Duo me présentais-je en suivant mon métis dans les rues.

-Heero."

Heero n'est pas un type très bavard. Au final on attérit dans un petit japonais tranquille où un serveur nous apporte la carte à peine installés. Heero échange quelques mots avec lui en japonais puis tous deux me regardent en semblant attendre je sais pas trop quoi.

"-apéritif me renseigna Heero.

-Ah je prendrai du jus de Leechee et deux aspirines s'il vous plait demandais-je au serveur tout sourire. Ma migraine ajoutai-je en sentant le regard d'Heero braqué sur moi."

Le serveur repar pour revenir avec notre commande et nous demande si on a choisi la suite.

-Kitsune Udon onegaishimazu! répondis-je tout sourire."

Je sentis alors les regards interrogateurs de Heero et du serveur se poser sur moi.

"-bah quoi? ça aide d'être fan de mangas et du japon répondis-je en tirant la langue au premier"

Le reste du dîner se déroula de façon très agréable et, bien que cela soit délicieux, le prix à payer était moindre. Après quoi, on pri le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel. Comme un gamin, je m'éclatait à marcher en équilibre sur le bord du trottoir sous le regard mi-amusé mi-agacé de mon japonais préféré. Une foi de retour à l'hôtel, je deposai un bisous sur la joue de Heero en le remerciant pour la soirée avant de partir en direction de ma chambre.

"-Pour le petit déjeuner? me demanda t'il tandis que je gravissait les marches qui me séparait de ma douche salvatrice et de mon lit douillet.

-Oyo?

-tu le prends dans ta chambre, dans la salle commune ou pas du tout?

-Si c'est toi qui me le monte je le prends dans ma chambre!

-baka! A quelle heure?

-hmm...9h30!

-Et qu'es-ce tu prends le matin?

-la même chose que toi! foi deux! lui répondis-je en souriant avant de disparaitre définitivement dans les marches pour me rendre dans ma chambre où je me laissai vite sombrer dans les bras de morphée après une bonne douche. Hmm demain reveil 9h!

Tzusuku

Notes de Misao:

Lol voilà le premier chapitre y'en aura seulement deux où trois tout en sachant que le gros de cette histoire repose quand même sur du vécu même si j'ai pas mal enjolé et tout! normal vous dirais-je après tout ce n'est qu'une fic sans prétention et il est 1h59. A part ça ca vous à quand même plu?

1 je sais jeu de mot stupide mais on me l'a déjà fait sur mon pseudo sisi je vous jure!


End file.
